Sonic the Hedgehog (Canon, Archie Comics)/Maverick Zero X
|-|Sonic the Hedgehog= |-|King Sonic= |-|Super Sonic= |-|Ultra Sonic= Summary Sonic the Hedgehog (born day 162, 3220), born ??? Maurice Hedgehog, is the titular protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog comic book series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics. He is a Mobian hedgehog endowed with the power of super speed and the ability to control the Chaos Emeralds, and the son of Jules and Bernadette Hedgehog. Renowned as the hero of Mobius and the chosen hero of the multiverse, Sonic is the strongest and primary agent of the Team Fighters, and has since early childhood opposed the global and tyrannical rule of Dr. Ivo Robotnik, and afterwards his alternate universe counterpart Dr. Eggman, to reclaim the freedom of his planet. From the ends of the world to the far reaches of space and time, Sonic had many adventures and faced countless trials in the fight against evil for the fate of his planet that tested him to the fullest, earning him many titles, allies and the scorns of several foes. Following the events of Sonic & Mega Man: Worlds Collide, Sonic’s multiverse was completely destroyed and recreated, giving him an entirely different life that mostly mirrors his Game counterpart. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B, likely Low 2-C | 2-A to High 2-A, likely Low 1-C Name: Ogilvie Maurice the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog, "The Blue Blur", "Quickster" Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: 17 (Pre-SGW), 15 (Post-SGW), 47 (King Sonic) Classification: Anthropomorphic Mobian Hedgehog, Freedom Fighter, Sonic Prime, Embodiment of Chaos, Hero of Mobius, Chosen Hero of the Multiverse, The Fastest Thing Alive, Blue Immortal (By the Azurites) Powers and Abilities: |-|Base (Pre-Super Genesis Wave)=Supernatural Condition, Super Speed, Supernatural Leap, Supernatural Athleticism, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Indomitable Will, Genius Intelligence, Immense Combat Proficiency, Body Control and Natural Weaponry (Can curl into a ball and sharpen his quills to perform the Spin Attacks), Spin Dash, Homing Attack, Projectile Body (Via Boost), Speed Manipulation, Pressure Point Strikes, Skilled Swordsman, Omnilingualism, Vehicular Mastery, Surface Scaling (Can easily scale walls and ceilings using his speed), Acausality (Type 1), Hammerspace, Non-Physical Interaction, Matter Manipulation, Burrowing, Afterimage Creation, Vibration Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Attack Reflection, Binding, Invisibility, Intangibility, Speed Augmentation and Pseudo-Flight (With the Figure-Eight Peel-Out), Elemental Manipulation, Rage Power and Berserker Mode, Toon Force, Fourth Wall Awareness, Fictional Transcendence, Immersion, and Plot Manipulation, Size Manipulation (With the Reduce/Enlarge component), Statistics Amplification (With the Green and Yellow Stones), Elasticity (With the Red Stone), Magic Detection, Power Nullification, Air Blast (With the Fan of Fen Xing), Chaos Energy Absorption and Transformation, Space-Time Manipulation, Teleportation, Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel, Time Travel, Temporal Rewind, and Time Stop (With Chaos Control), Immortality (Types 3 and 8), Passive Aura/Psychic Shield and Regeneration (Low-Godly; Stems from a constant, invisible, passive aura that always surrounds Sonic at all times, gifted to him by The Ancient Walkers after collecting his Billionth Power Ring. It has been shown to act on it's own volition to protect Sonic on several occasions, acting to retain his life force. It has restored Sonic's physical and spiritual essence), Spatial-Temporal Lock and BFR (In the event that Sonic's body is destroyed, he'll reconstitute himself in a void in-between dimensions, from where he can drag others into the void or reemerge back into reality), Chaos Embodiment, Absolute Unpredictability, Chaos Manipulation/Fate Manipulation (Due to the amount of Chaos Energy that Sonic has been exposed to, he has become the Embodiment of Chaos. As referred to by Eggman, he is patently unpredictable, the constant inconsistency, that hiccup on the quantum level that throws everything off to ensure Sonic’s victory), Reality Rejection (His Aura is capable of overriding reality to ignore events that should lead to his death), Magic Nullification (Sonic's Aura can passively negate Curses and Magic used against him), Acausality Negation (Up to Type 4). With Power Rings: Statistics Amplification, Damage Reduction, Wish Granting, Power Nullification and Statistics Reduction (On beings as powerful as Ugly Naugus), Healing, Resurrection, Clairvoyance, and Dimensional BFR. With the Sword of Acorns and Sword of Light: Impurity Destruction, Holy Manipulation, Precognition, Conceptual Destruction (Type 2), Passive Power Nullification and Statistics Reduction, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Immortality and Regeneration Negation, Paralysis Inducement, Power Absorption, Willpower Manipulation, and Healing. Resistance to the following: Magic, Mind Manipulation (Unaffected by Dr. Finitevus’ brainwashing hex), Curse Manipulation, Power Nullification, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Transmutation, Time Manipulation (Unaffected by the Time-Immobilizing Ray. Passed through the temporal barrier surrounding Knothole with no ill repercussions, which was forcing time to flow backwards), Precognition, Speed Cancellation, Disease Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Power Absorption, Void Manipulation, Extreme Heat, Immense Cold, Toxins, and Radiations. |-|Base (Post-Super Genesis Wave)=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Athleticism, Indomitable Will, Acausality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Supernatural Speed, Speed Manipulation, Enhanced Leap, Enhanced Agility, Acrobatics, Enhanced Senses (Hearing, Sight, and Reflexes. Can maneuver around perfectly in pitch black conditions and see invisible beings), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery (Master Swordsmanship), Vehicular Mastery, Hammerspace, Fourth Wall Awareness, Non-Physical Interaction, Surface Scaling, Attack Reflection, Body Control (Can sharpen his spines and curl into a ball to perform his Spin Attacks), Spin Dash, Homing Attack, Aura (With Boost), Explosion Inducement, Charge Attack, Afterimage Creation, Forcefield Creation, Limited Flight, Accelerated Development, Statistics Amplification, Regeneration (Mid. Low-Godly via Soul Resurrection), Healing, Danger Sense (His quills can identify and detect impending danger), Aerokinesis, Vibration Emission, Stun Attack, Time Manipulation, Space-Time Restoration, Dimensional Travel, Teleportation, Time Travel, BFR, Should possess all the abilities of his game counterpart. As Sonic Man: Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Weapon Creation, Can Copy Opponents abilities if he makes direct contact with them, Binding (With Ring Launcher), Spike Projection (With Spin Slash), Shield Construction (With Spring Shield), Energy Projection (With Spin Dasher), Danmaku and Homing Blasts (With Homing Shot), Fire Manipulation (With Fire Dasher), Forcefield Creation (With Energy Shield), Electricity Manipulation (With Thunder Dasher). As Sonic the Werehog: Supernatural Strength, Razor sharp claws, Berserker Mode, Can stretch his limbs to incredible distance, Wallcrawling. Resistance to: Mind Manipulation, Possession, Emotional Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Corruption, Time Manipulation, Existence Erasure], Cosmic Radiations, Elemental Manipulation, High Voltage Electricity, |-|Super Sonic= All previous abilities on an unfathomably enhanced scale, Positive Emotion Affinity, Holy Manipulation, Purification, Emotional Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, True Flight, Invulnerability, Intangibility, Chaos Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Reality Sundering/Space-Time Slicing (His physical blows alone can tear the fabric of reality asunder and bend space and time), Danmaku, Reality Warping, Reality Recreation, Reality Restoration, Memory Manipulation (With Multiversal range), Sealing, Matter Manipulation and Quantum Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Infinite Energy, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Conceptual Attacks, Law Manipulation, History Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Total Event Collapse, Soul Destruction, Resistance to: Reality Warping, Paralysis Inducement, Conceptual Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, and BFR |-|Ultra Sonic=All of Super Sonic’s abilities on an exponentially enhanced scale, Adaptation, Atom Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Elemental Intangibility, Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Barrier Creation, Time Manipulation, Dimensional BFR, and Resistance to Time Manipulation Attack Potency: Solar System level, likely Universe level+ (By using his speed, he was able to counteract the rotational cycle of the Quantum Dial, which would generate a black hole to destroy the solar system. Equal to Knuckles the Echidna, Shadow the Hedgehog, and Silver the Hedgehog. Repeatedly defeated Chaos after he absorbed large chunks of the Master Emerald. Capable of fighting Mammoth Mogul and Ixis Naugus while they’re empowered by Chaos Emeralds). Can bypass durability in multiple ways | Multiverse level+ to High Multiverse level+, likely Low Complex Multiverse level (Empowered by the Chaos Emeralds. Battled against Master Mogul and Enerjak. Defeated Solaris alongside Super Shadow and Silver. Was going to utilize Chaos Control to undo the effects of the Super Genesis Wave but was interrupted, causing the complete destruction of existence, which includes the Chaos Force, a higher plane of existence. Destroyed Sigma-3 as he was approaching his God Form) | Multiverse level+ to High Multiverse level+, likely Low Complex Multiverse level (Vastly stronger than before. Powered by a Super Emerald which are more powerful than 7 Chaos Emeralds. Clashed with Ugly Naugus) Speed: Massively FTL+ | Immeasurable (Like his game counterpart, blitzed Solaris and the Time Eater. Is capable of fighting and matching the likes of Master Mogul and Enerjak.) | Immeasurable (Far faster than before, running “faster than ever dreampt possible” with his sheer speed altering the flow of time, as well as continuously and exponentially becoming faster by the moment due to the Super Emerald’s power) Lifting Strength: Class Z (Superior to Dark Gaia Creatures, which can contend with Chaos 0, who lifted the world's oceans) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Solar System Class, likely Universal+ '''| '''Multiversal+ to High Multiversal+, likely Low Complex Multiversal | Multiversal+ to High Multiversal+, likely Low Complex Multiversal Durability: At least Solar System level, likely Universe level+ '''(Withstood the detonation of the Quantum Dial, which launched him into a distant galaxy. Can tank attacks from Knuckles, Shadow, Metal Sonic, Scourge, and various other rivals keep fighting without issue. Took a massive beating from the Egg Beater, which was specifically designed to be far superior to him. Survived a blast from both Horizont-Al and Verti-Cal and Chaos Emerald-empowered Mammoth Mogul, uninjured). Fate Manipulation, Intangibility, Regeneration, and Immortality make him extremely difficult to kill. | '''Multiverse level+ to High Multiverse level+, likely Low Complex Multiverse level (Invulnerability makes him difficult to kill) | Multiverse level+ to High Multiverse level+, likely Low Complex Multiverse level '(Invulnerability makes him difficult to kill) 'Stamina: Extremely High | Infinite | Low with Power Rings. Infinite with a Super Emerald. Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with basic sword attacks. Hundreds of meters with his abilities and attacks. Universal+ with Chaos Energy. At least Multiversal+ to High Multiversal+ to Low Complex Multiversal with the Sword of Acorns. | At least Multiversal+ to High Multiversal+ to Low Complex Multiversal. | At least Multiversal+ to High Multiversal+ to Low Complex Multiversal. Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Weaknesses: Sonic doesn't always take his fights seriously unless he has a good reason to. | None notable. | If empowered by Power Rings, this form rapidly drains his energy and leaves him exhausted when it subsides, but this isn't an issue when he has a Super Emerald. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Super Speed: * Enhanced Durability: * Sonic Spin: * Spin Dash: * Homing Attack: * Figure-Eight Peel-Out: * Boost: * Speed Mirages: * Wind Manipulation: * Whirlwind Spin: * Vortex Vacuum: * Earth Manipulation: * Chaos Control: Key: Base | Super Sonic | Ultra Sonic Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Maverick Zero X